campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Quinton Sales
Category:Archived Claim Name:Quinton Sales Gender: Male God Parent Choice 1:Ceres God Parent Choice 2:Mercury God Parent Choice 3:Mars Cohort Choice 1:3 Cohort Choice 2:4 Age: 17 Appearance:Quinton is a Caucasian male. He is 5'11 and 175 lbs. He is only slightly muscular with a slim build. He has black hair and grey eyes. Personality: Bitter, determined, angry, emotionally unstable, tries to be a good person, but is emotionally scarred from his relationship with his father. History: Quinton Sales was born to Alejandro Sales, a son of Mars, and Ceres in Trenton, New Jersey. Growing up, Alejandro would always tell Quint of how much he loved his mother, though nothing else about her. Due to being a son of Mars, Alejandro was almost completely incapable of raising Quint right,often leading to him getting into trouble in school and with the law well into his teens. His charges ranged from grand theft auto, graffiti, other means of vandalism, as well as breaking and entering. At 14, he began to be attacked by monsters. Refusing to believe it, Quint took to smoking pot to cope with what he thought were visions of insanity. As the attacks became more frequent, Alejandro began to intervene, often killing several monsters for him. As it happened more often, Art became very angry and insisted that he be sent to Camp Jupiter to learn to defend himself, and that he wouldn't fight his battles anymore. The night before he was to go to camp, Quinto was smoking with several of his friends, when suddenly he was attacked by the Minotaur. In his hazy state of mind, Russ promptly shouted "HOLY SHIT! IT'S THE JERSEY DEVIL!!" and ran at it with a switchblade. The monster easily swatted him away as his friends scattered. having several of his ribs broken, he staggered to his feet slowly, scooping up a boxcutter he found in a nearby rosebush. Hearing the commotion, Alejandro came to his son's aid, nearly killing the beast before it gored him on a tree. Before dying, Alejandro sliced through its tendons in its legs, making it unable to run. Quint staggered over, and seeing his father dying, extended the boxcutter, and was shocked as it's blade extended into a katana. Then in his rage, he stabbed the monster in the skull, and it exploded into golden dust. He then went to tend to his father. "Well, you managed to f*ck everything up for me yet again. Thanks a billion. Now, I need you to get your ass to camp. Your blood will NOT be on my hands. Now go, and when I see in in the underworld, maybe I won't be so ashamed of you." He gave him written directions to camp and died right there. This encounter left Quint abysmal and bitter, and he struggled towards camp for as long as he could, but with his injuries, he fell unconscious just outside of Long Island. A wolf nearby saw him and noticed he was a demigod and carried him the rest of the way to the Wolf House. He trained there with Lupa, and was eventually sent off to camp. After spending a few days in the infirmary healing, he was claimed by Ceres. Weapons:Rosary, an Imperial Gold katana given to him by his mother ~ ~ ~ ~ Lotto 01:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC)